Tell Me How You Really Feel
by FakingSmiLes
Summary: With all the chemistry they have together, it's hard not to ignite an explosion between Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore. They're destructive when they're together, but they're broken when apart.


**A/N: This story was a quick write up as it has been on my mind for awhile. Edits may be made along the way. Bonnie and Damon has so much chemistry. Props to Kat and Ian. It's a shame they haven't hooked up in the actual series yet. Unfortunately, VD isn't at a good place for me. So I won't be following the storyline. This story takes place where Bonnie is a still a witch. I'd say give this story a shot and tell me what you think. **

The Salvatore brothers always knew how to throw a party. They have done it for many centuries now. But really all you need to do is spread the word, there will be free food and booze.

Their home was a perfect location for a giant party.

With drunk people going in and out, dancing, and doing whatever they wanted, it was hard to find the people you came to see.

That mattered not to the couple dancing near the fireplace.

The man dressed in black and white attire looked handsome as always. He considers himself better looking than both McDreamy and McSteamy combined from Grey's Anatomy. The McDreamy hair but with the McSteamy stare. If that even makes sense. His hair looks that good whether he is just waking up or if he is just getting out of the shower. His stare can be rather distracting. You try having a conversation with this man. He just has to gaze at you with his not so innocent smile.

His eyes were on her like she was the only person in the world. He always gives you his full attention when it's only you and him unless he is in a complete sour mood and wants nothing to do with you.

They were dancing at a much slower pace than the beat of the music blasting. They were probably reminiscing an old memory they had together. Their memory of that moment was spot on because they didn't need any music from the looks of it.

They were content in each other's company. He was whispering something in her ear, knowing him it probably something dirty or something offensive towards someone else. Whatever it was, she's laughing at every word.

"You know, if you glare any harder, you might accidentally pop one of their veins." A voice brought her attention back to the current scene around her. She was leaning against the stairway rail on the second floor looking down at all the people. It had to have been a game of I Spy for her to have seen them with all the people currently there.

"I would never harm an innocent, you know that." She answered not looking away from the couple.

"You and I both know, I wasn't referring to all the college kids here when I meant they. I'm referring to those two by the fireplace. We both also know, a strong powerful witch like you wouldn't accidentally pop someone's vein unless they absolutely deserved it either. "

She chuckled and turned to face her longtime friend.

"I missed you, Caroline" She leaned in to hug the blonde vampire.

"I missed you too, Bonnie. I mean I understood why you had to leave us for a while. I would've probably done the same. I remember wanting to jet out of here with Tyler with the whole Klaus thing. But anyways, how are you? How was your trip? Where'd you go? Actually you can fill me in later." Caroline paused before continuing, "There has been nothing going on between them bee tee dubs. I know you don't need to hear this, but he took it really hardly when you left. It took all of us to finally leave his imaginary friends at the bar. I'll leave out the gory details. None of us ever told her either. We figured it was a conversation you wanted to have with her when you were ready. Do you plan to go say hi?"

"I should probably say hi to my boyfriend. That would be the right thing to do." Bonnie said getting ready to head down the stairs. "And to say happy birthday to Elena." She said with a half hearted smile.

"Bonnie." Bonnie stopped and turned around, looking at Caroline straight in the eyes."

"It does get easier. I'm not saying it because I'm your best friend. I'm saying it, speaking out of experience. It took me forever to stop being paranoid he might choose her before me. I used to cry at night thinking what if she woke up and decided she wanted him back. How easy would it be for him to leave me for her? I mean between all of us, they always go for her first." Caroline rambled off a little bit before stopping herself. Now was not the time to show her insecurities, especially in a house filled with vampires.

"Caroline, I appreciate that but I accepted that the moment he and I made it official between us. There is nothing easy about being in a relationship with Damon. With or without Elena in the middle, we were explosive together already. But enough worrying tonight. Go find Stefan, and have a good time together. I better be able to hear you laughing and having a good time without my super abilities."

"Hey, last time I checked, I'm the one with the ability to compel people." They both laughed before going different ways.

At one point in my life, I hated the idea of vampires, especially the Salvatore brothers. It was their arrival that brought pain and devastation to my life. It also awoke the witch in me to do spells. It brought me close but also pushed me far from my ancestors. I was constantly scared that one day I might not wake up the next. Nightmares come and go. But my boyfriend has helped me in many ways. I've grown to appreciate life that much more.

My name was Bonnie Bennett. I'm the last live witch that I know of, of the Bennett line. I don't despise vampires as much as I did. But what can you do when your friends, family, and the love of your life is a vampire.

Damon Salvatore has inched his way into my heart. I've tried denying it, but it only caused me heartache and stress. I love him. It has taken me this long to realize it. I was a top student in my class year. I'd like to deem myself as a powerful witch. I've taken on the Mickaelson family and here I am still breathing. The Mickaelsons are made up of a bunch of spoiled vampire siblings who feel they need to cause everyone pain and suffering for them to feel good. Not really, but they aren't afraid to do so to get what they want. But when it comes to Damon, at times, I just feel like silly putty. I can't always think straight when it comes to him.

I took a two year absence after our last fight. I didn't need Caroline to tell me he was a mess when I was gone. I know how he must've felt, because that was how I felt. I didn't know it then, but I thought death was less painful than this. We had gotten into a terrible fight. I couldn't breathe with him near me, but I also needed my space from him. My only solution was to leave, which I did. Now I'm here, home, and unsure how to approach things.

We were officially together, but we kept it on the down low. I wasn't ready for us to be us. He was after all a child despite his age. I, myself, needed some growing up. Two years isn't enough for me to say I'm older and wiser, but enough time for me to find me. We put our relationship on hold.

"_I can't change who I am, but I won't ask you to change you. I hope you find what you need while you're gone. I'll be here waiting for you to come back. I love you Bonnie." _

"_I love you, Damon." _

Our last words together before I had left Mystic Falls with my father.

We hadn't told anyone about us except for when we were trying to sneak around, we had run into Caroline and Stefan.

They had acknowledged their feelings for each other were more than friendship and decided to give it a shot. The difference between them and us was that they had made it open to the public. They're still going strong today from what I hear from Caroline. I'm truly happy for them.

I had walked down the stairs. A crowd of people stood between me and the dancing couple.

The only question on my mind was how I make my presence known to them.

I had made my way towards them.

I will never know if they knew if it was me, but they definitely knew someone was walking towards them. They probably tuned me out thinking I was a drunk person trying to find my way around.

Elena Gilbert looked ready to rip off the buttons of Damon's white button up.

I was ready to show her that he is mine by pouncing Damon and kissing him senseless. I needed to control the monster in me before something bad happened. It wasn't that I was hugely insecure about our relationship. I've just become territorial when it comes to him as he is to me.

I really did want to kiss him senseless though. I missed Damon. I wanted to tell him the speech I had recited to myself in the shower and everywhere I drove for probably a week now. I love him and I want the world to know it.

I had made it through the crowd of people. As I inched closer, I could see him more clearly. He obviously had one too many drinks. His dancing looked sloppier with Elena now so up close. He hadn't had a chance to spot me though. They were slow dancing now. They were slowly turning in circles. His eyes were closed as he was slurring his words.

I should've figured Caroline would still do her own things. Sometimes I did wonder what it was like to compel people. Sure she found Stefan. She and Stefan must've been watching from afar worrying about what was about to happen.

Before I had the chance to confront Damon, I made eye contact with Elena.

It happened so quickly.

I was ready to shout "Happy Birthday" to her. Catch up for like one or two minutes. Give him a look. Leave and let him follow me.

All possible thoughts stopped. I froze. All I could do was stare before Stefan rushed me out of the room.

Because as soon as Elena and I locked eyes, the bitch leaned in to kiss him. Him, being my Damon.


End file.
